St Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries
St Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries is a wizarding hospital located in London, England. It was founded by famous Healer Mungo Bonham in the 1600s. The hospital is continually used to serve the entire wizarding population of Great Britain, including individuals from Hogwarts School who are suffering from severe cases and require the advanced treatment that only the hospital can offer. The emblem of St Mungo's is a wand crossed with a bone. Entering the hospital Floor plan Ground Floor The ground floor provides reception for visitors. The reception area is filled with rickety wooden chairs and outdated issues of Witch Weekly; visitors are also greeted by the Welcome Witch. This reception area seems to double as a visitors' entrance and an emergency room waiting area, as it is often filled with wizards facing strange ailments, and Healers clad in uniform lime green robes hurry busily through the room. The receptionist helps anyone who is unsure where to go, incapable of normal speech, or unable to remember why they are at the Hospital. The ground floor also houses the Artefact Accidents ward, which deals with cauldron explosions, wands backfiring, broom crashes and so forth. First Floor The first floor provides treatment for creature-Induced Injuries, such as werewolf or snake bites. This ward is small and dingy and has only one window, which lies opposite the door. It is mainly illuminated by shining crystal bubbles clustered in the middle of the ceiling. The ward is named for Dai Llewellyn, an extremely famous Quidditch player who was eaten by a Chimaera. Second Floor The second floor houses the magical bugs ward, which provides treatment for treating magical ailments and diseases. They address contagious maladies such as Dragon Pox, Vanishing Sickness, and Scrofungulus. The ward is named for Miriam Muldoon. Third Floor The third floor gives treatment for potions and plant poisoning, addressing rashes, regurgitation, uncontrollable giggling, and more. The ward is named for Tethys Tolipan. Fourth Floor The fourth floor provides space for long-term residents of the hospital as well as providing treatment for spell damage. Their treatment addresses unliftable jinxes, hexes, incorrectly-applied charms, and so forth. The ward is named for Janus Thickey. Fifth Floor The fifth floor provides rehabilitation. The ward is named for Adalbert Ashworth. Sixth floor The sixth floor is the maternity ward and birthing unit. Seventh floor The fifth floor is the visitors' tearoom and hospital shop, a place for visitors to relax and purchase gifts for patients. Affiliates Staff Phoebe 01.jpg|Phoebe von Marburg|link=Phoebe von Marburg Aggie cell.png|Aggie Dewkes|link=Agatha Dewkes Elliot promo 01.jpg|Elliot Potter|link=Elliot Potter Kalysta 2.jpg|Kalysta Jordan-Potter|link=Kalysta Jordan-Potter Patients IMG_2771.JPG|Daya Devdhar|link=Daya Devdhar Urya 02.png|Urya Quint|link=Urya Quint Ivory_promo_01.jpg|Ivory Cauldwell|link=Ivory Cauldwell Ember.JPG|Ember Cauldwell|link=Ember Cauldwell Regina 01.jpg|Regina Antebellum|link=Regina Antebellum Don 09.jpg|Don Roberto Constance|link=Don Roberto Constance Kalysta 2.jpg|Kalysta Jordan-Potter|link=Kalysta Jordan-Potter Maggie cell.jpg|Maggie Jordan-Potter|link=Margaret Jordan-Potter Etymology Mungo Bonham could have been named after Saint Mungo, aka Saint Kentigern, the patron saint of Glasgow. His pregnant mother was abandoned by her family before his birth. He is considered the first bishop of Scotland. "Mungo" was also a nickname meaning "dear one" or "darling". Notes Gallery Category:Locations